La Fraise
by Komiko
Summary: AU: Dark Mousy has the seemingly perfect life: money, women, and more money. But his friends decide he needs a little lesson in reality. Will the self-proclaimed ladies' man finally meet his match? RikuDark with a little DaisukeSatoshi thrown in
1. The Stage Is Set

A/N: Whee! Me first DN Angel fic! does happy dance Well, I was just cruising through all the other DNA stories when I realized there weren't enough Riku/Dark ones! So, being me, I decided to write my own. Kind of has some basis in the movie _Down With Love_ (which is really cute and everyone should see it!) which I only realized after I came up with the idea...or something. Technically, I shouldn't be working on this since I haven't updated another fic in forever but it was begging to be written! Just a warning, I haven't really thought out a lot of this. I mean, I know where I want it to go, but I may get a Writer's Block or two for much of this. Um...anything else? Oh, the PG-13 rating is mostly for Dark (and a little bit for Riku and Satoshi too) and the innuendo that pops up here and there. But it's mostly just fluff (and arguments). Okay, I'll shut up now. Oh wait! Another warning: so far, I've only read the first manga. But this is AU, so it doesn't really matter but expect a bit of OOC goodness! Now I'll really shut up.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel but I wouldn't mind owning Dark...

----

La Fraise

Chapter 1: The Stage Is Set

--

"Happy Anniversary!"

The ever-so-sexy and incredibly clever Dark Mousy popped the cork of a bottle of champagne as the other people in the room surprised the two young men who had just walked in the door.

"Dark? Risa? Takeshi? What's going on?" Daisuke Niwa asked, his red eyes adorably confused.

"Isn't it obvious Daisuke-chan?" Risa Harada pulled Daisuke and his companion, Satoshi Hiwatari, to the middle of the crowd.

"Uhh..."

"They've thrown us a surprise anniversary party," Satoshi calmly explained, a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"Aww, guys! You shouldn't have..."

"Oh, but we did," Dark said as he sauntered up to the couple, "and you better be grateful for it."

There was a slight pause in the room.

"Dark, you're so...funny."

"Of course."

"And amazingly superficial," Satoshi muttered.

"Ahem. Anyway, if this is a party, where's all the food?" Daisuke said, stomach growling.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Satoshi threw an arm around his boyfriend.

"You know me. Bottomless pit for a stomach."

Satoshi chuckled as they made their way to the food table.

--

"Worst part about parties?"

"...The cleanup."

"You read my mind."

"I'm psychic that way."

Dark and Daisuke sighed in unison amidst the mess that the living room of Daisuke Satoshi's had become.

"You really don't have to stay here, Dark."

"And make you clean up all this? No way. It _was_ your surprise party after all."

"Yes, but still..."

"Daisuke, you're too nice for you're own good. What we really should be doing is dragging that bastard of a boyfriend out here to help."

"Dark, he had a headache. You know he has people-issues."

"Look around, do you _see_ any people?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. So I either drag him out or you can go join him."

Daisuke blanched.

"But I can't leave you to clean up all by yourself..."

"Daisuke, there aren't many times when I'm going to be this nice. You realize I could be getting laid right about now?"

"Thanks Dark, I really needed to know that..."

"Point is, it's your anniversary, so you should be with ahem the one you love," Dark pointed toward the bedroom door, black eyes determined. The spikey-haired man sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win."

"Good."

"Oh, Dark," Daisuke stopped his journey and turned around abruptly.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow at work, remind me that I have something important to tell you."

"Uh, sure. And I promise not to listen too hard."

"Shut up," Daisuke smirked as he opened the door and closed it firmly behind him.

Dark allowed himself his own self-satisfied smirk before turning to face the disaster of a room that was usually spotless (thanks to Satoshi of course).

"God, what did we _do_?"

The bishounen sighed and started to work, letting his thoughts drift to random musings (which was kind of dangerous if you thought about it...). He had been friends with Daisuke since they were old enough to crawl and in all 25 years of his life he had yet to meet a better person. Daisuke was kind, generous, and a bit of a goofball, but that made him all the more charming. But he was such a worrywart, especially when it came to other people. _Thank God he has me._ Yes, Daisuke definitely needed a wild and fun spirit such as himself to brighten up his day. Just like Satoshi needed someone who could appreciate life. _How did the guy with a stick up his ass end up with such a great person?_ Just another one of life's great mysteries. Of course, Dark and his colleagues were very happy that Daisuke and Satoshi worked well together. After all, they'd be out of work if their two bosses hated one another. And Satoshi already knew very well that Dark would personally kick the crap out of him if he harmed a hair on Daisuke's head. _But no worries there._ They seemed to be perfectly in love. Great for them. Dark sighed. Sometimes the life of a playboy seemed so lonely when you looked at couples such as Satoshi and Daisuke. Although..._there are definitely benefits._ All he had to do was look at a female a certain way and he'd have her at her knees...literally. There was probably only one woman at work who hadn't yet been with him and that was only because Risa was just so cute that he couldn't yet bring himself to make her just another star on his chart. Besides, he'd have to find another secretary. And she was also friends with Daisuke and getting Daisuke mad at him was not something he particularly favored. Only when he annoyed him. Now _that_ was fun. Dark smirked then quickly straightened up when he realized he had already cleaned up everything. _Wow, time flies when you're reflecting upon the high points of your life...excluding Satoshi of course._ He grabbed his coat and a bottle of champagne, paused a bit, then headed out of the apartment, smirking and whistling to himself.

--

"What an excellent day to be alive, don't you think Dark?" Daisuke skipped into his friend's office, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Yea, if you're you."

"An even more excellent reason."

"So, boss, why have you decided to grace me with your amazingly chipper presence?"

"I have something to tell you," Daisuke explained, sitting down in the chair across from Dark.

Dark furrowed his eyebrows together, as if trying to remember something.

"Don't strain yourself."

"Shut up."

"If I do, then I can't tell you."

"Is this the thing you were telling me about last night?"

"Indeed."

"Good or bad?"

"Er, depends."

"Depends? On what?"

"Well," Daisuke leaned back a little in his chair and began twiddling his thumbs, "I've decided...that..."

"Yes?"

"You need help," Daisuke blurted out. Dark raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, that, um, came out wrong," the red-haired man took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "What I mean is, I've hired someone to work with you."

"You mean you've fired Risa and hired someone else? But she's a perfectly fine secretary!"

"No, no, I haven't fired anyone. When I say work with you, I mean actually work _with_ you. As a partner."

Dark leaned back in his chair, surprise evident on his pretty-boy features. "Oh."

Daisuke winced. "It's not that I don't think you're capable, Dark, because I don't doubt you're abilities in the slightest. It's just that, there's this big project coming up and we need all the help we can get."

"Oh."

"Are...are you okay with this?"

Okay? _Okay?_ Was he _okay_ with this? Was he, Dark Mousy, ladies' man, mans' man, man about town, okay with his best friend, despite what he said, doubting his ability to perform better than any man on earth? Dark shrugged. "Sure."

Daisuke visibly relaxed. "Oh, Dark, I knew you would be. You're not the type to let jealousy cloud what you know is right for the company."

Yeah right. "Of course not."

"Great! She'll be here this afternoon," Daisuke said as he got up to leave.

"Fine."

Pause.

Think.

No.

"Daisuke!"

"Yes?" Daisuke turned around.

"Did you say 'she'?"

"Oh, yes. Your partner is a woman. You don't have a problem with that, do you Dark?"

Hell yes! "Of course not."

"Okay then. See you at lunch!" Daisuke waved before he closed the door and stood outside it, waiting for his friend to blow up. Oh, those moments were priceless.

--

Risa, Dark's secretary/friend-because-she's-friends-with-Daisuke-who-she-turned-down-in-middle-school-which-may-or-may-not-have-led-to-Daisuke's-change-in-tastes/fellow flirter, who was good at her secretarial job and wasn't necessarily a dim person but just a little on the floaty side, looked up abruptly when she heard a very strange noise coming from Dark's office. And then she saw Daisuke standing in front of the door.

"Was that...? Did he just...?"

"Yep."

"So, you broke the news?" Risa asked, amber eyes sparkling.

"You bet."

"Oh, I would've paid money to see his reaction to hearing it's a woman."

"It would've been worth it, trust me."

The old friends shared a little giggle.

"So, when's she coming?"

"This afternoon."

Risa's eyes widened. "That soon?"

"Well, she was so eager to begin working, I just couldn't turn her down."

Risa laughed. "You know, Daisuke, for being such a nice person, you sure can lie pretty well."

"Who me?" Daisuke winked. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but my partner needs me."

"In more ways than one?"

"Ah, Risa, you know we wouldn't think of doing such things at work. Well, not the fully anyway. Let me know if Dark does anything else. I haven't had this much fun since I told him I was dating Satoshi. See you!"

"Bye Daisuke-chan!" Risa waved before settling down to get to work, humming a little tune. She just couldn't wait to see her twin sister!

----

A/N: Bwahaha, I'm going to have mucho fun torturing Dark! ahem But don't let him hear that...so, er, r/r if you want and here's to a quick second chapter!


	2. See Sparks Fly

A/N: It's been a long time coming, but I finally managed to get started on this chapter. I have this story planned out to at least chapter 4, but never fear! I'm getting a burst of inspiration for this story. I am happy. Oh, and for those who love Daisuke/Satoshi, I'm writing my first ever one-shot (and non-AU! It's amazing!) about those two. Well, someday. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel. There, happy?

----

La Fraise

Chapter 2: See Sparks Fly

--

"I hate women."

-BANG-

"I hate my life."

-BANG-

"But most of all-"

-BANG-

"I hate you!"

Black eyes glared at smirking red eyes.

"Aw, Dark, you don't mean that," Daisuke, maddening grin in place, walked into the office.

"Sure I do. You're the one who got me in all of this mess. Therefore, all blame goes to you. Want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Daisuke settled into the seat before Dark's desk once again that day while Dark himself walked over to the little coffee maker. The two companions stayed in the comfortable silence, thoughts centering around the same topic. It was a while before Dark spoke.

"So, when again?"

"In about an hour."

Dark sighed, finished making the coffee, and brought both steaming mugs over to his desk. Once again, there was silence.

"You know, I really hate this."

"I know."

"But do you?" Dark suddenly slammed his cup onto the table, black liquid staining the nearby sheets. He looked at Daisuke with a desperation that only he could embody. "Sure, you...witnessed it, but can you ever really _understand_ it?"

"No, I probably can't," Daisuke, in that quiet way of his, stated calmly, which instantly soothed Dark's own frazzled nerves. It was times like this that made Dark greatly appreciate his best friend. Daisuke continued on, "But I do, if slightly, understand the consequences. And that's why I ask you: do you trust me?"

A simple question. But there was no simple answer. There never was. So Dark settled on the one that was the most natural.

"I trust you."

--

"Hey, isn't that Dark's mug?"

"Uh...," Daisuke blinked at his partner, slightly fazed at the sudden question. "Why do you ask?"

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow. "It says 'World's Sexiest Man' for one thing. Not that I disagree with the statement, but I hardly think it's something you would so blatantly announce.'

Daisuke's blush matched his hair as he quickly set the mug down. The blue-haired genius chuckled.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you blush?" Satoshi teased lightly as he leaned in.

"You say I'm adorable with whatever I do. I think it's losing its charm," Daisuke breathed softly onto Satoshi's face, leaning in as well. Their delicate lips were centimeters away, the barest of touches, the barest of kisses...

"Is this a bad time?"

The couple whipped their heads to the door and the smirking voice.

"Because I could always come back later...so, please, finish what you were doing."

"R-riku-chan! What a surprise," Daisuke blushed once again, leaning back onto the wall in an attempt to appear calm and collected.

"We weren't expecting you so soon," Satoshi supplied, having better luck keeping his composure than Daisuke. Years of practice, you see.

"Obviously not," the auburn-haired woman smirked, brown eyes glittering, clearly enjoying Daisuke being flustered.

"Umm..."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get about to explaining a few details."

--

"Any minute now," Dark mumbled to himself, idly throwing a ball in the air. Any minute now he would be forced to come face to face with the..._woman_ that he would be working with. Oh he could hardly contain his excitement.

"I hear that talking to yourself is a bad sign."

Dark looked up from his musings to see an attractive, auburn-haired woman standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and a delightful grin spread across her lips. The dark-haired bishounen narrowed his equally dark eyes, not in the mood for a little 'chit-chat' with Risa.

"Oh go dig a hole."

"Excuse me?" The woman's grin instantly turned into a frown.

Dark sighed for what seemed the billionth time that day. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge today."

"And why is that?" she asked as she made her way to the (seemingly) comfy chair across from Dark. He looked quizzically at her, but decided to chalk it up to Risa's usual...floatiness.

"Because of my new partner. I mean, not only do I have to get a new partner, but the partner has to be a..._woman_," he hissed out, as if the word was cursed.

"And what's so wrong with it being a woman, may I ask?"

Now this got Dark's attention. Risa usually was the one he could count on to be all supportive and sympathize with whatever problem he had. But now it sounded as if she wanted to curse him to the pits of hell and back again. And now that he looked at her...

"Hey, when did you get a haircut?"

"Dark!"

His eyes instantly snapped to the doorway, where a young woman who looked remarkably like the one sitting in front of him (minus the eyes that were flashing daggers of fire) was bouncing cheerily.

"Risa...?"

"Oh, I see you've met my sister," Risa happily chirped as she rushed in to hug her sister from behind.

"Sister...?" Dark looked hopelessly lost.

"Twin, actually," Riku ground out.

"Oh..." _shit_.

"Yep, she's your new partner!" Risa chattered on, completely oblivious to the mounting tension, "Isn't it amazing how these things work out?"

"It sure is, Risa," Riku said, again through clenched teeth. She was still glaring at Dark, who was gazing right back in a kind of wonder (and perhaps horror). But as Risa continued talking about random things, he felt his stomach finally come back as well as his thought process. And he began to realize just _how_ similar the sisters were...in looks anyway. Which made the little train in his head go 'choo-choo', thus a plan began to form. So he shook off his stupor and transformed into the man that his reputation made him out to be.

"Yes, I was just getting acquainted with dear Riku," Dark purred out, getting up and leaning against the side of his desk. Riku suddenly blinked. To say she was surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor was an understatement. Usually men wilted into little piles of whimpering putty at even the slightest hint of her temper. But now he was acting as if it was nothing. _What the hell...?_

"Oh you were?" Risa clapped her hands delightfully. Man, how clueless did this girl get? "I'm so glad. You two have so much in common, surprisingly."

"Really now?" Dark said, the words rolling off his tongue. His eyes were still locked on the helpless-looking Riku. And now he had his opening. "It'd be interesting to find just _what_ we have in common, hmm Riku-chan?"

The 'chan' part finally clicked in Riku's mind. _How dare he! He doesn't even know me, and yet he's treating like some dessert or something!_ And then she realized just _how_ the smooth-talking idiot was looking at her. _Oh no oh no oh no..._

"Perhaps you would like to discuss it over dinner?"

Riku groaned. Risa laughed.

"Dinner? That's an excellent idea Dark-san! How about it Riku? He's really an excellent cook, you know!" Risa leaned into her sister's face, eyes wide, innocent, and entirely too excited, "Besides, you two will be working with each other, so it's a perfect opportunity to become friends."

"Friends?" Dark raised an eyebrow. "I hope so. As good as friends as I am with you Risa."

"Well Riku?"

She could get out of it. All she had to say was no. Strange how hard that became with her sister looking at her expectantly and the masochist over there looking so...masochistic.

__

Damn it.

"Umm..."

"Great! What time Dark-san?" Risa turned to the man who was oddly enough smirking triumphantly.

"Tonight at eight? My place, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not!" Risa giggled. "Well, I'll let you settle in Riku. You're going to have a full day tomorrow. Don't forget to call me tonight!" She bounced out of the room, happy as a whistle.

"Well?"

Riku glared full-force.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you excited about our little date?"

"First off, it's _not_ a date. Second, I'm about as happy as Marie Antoinette before she died," Riku huffed, crossing her arms.

"Come now, I'm not that bad," Dark glided over to his chair.

"So I hear."

Dark smirked. Riku huffed again.

"Look, I'm only doing this for my sister."

"So you say."

"Argh!" Riku threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'll be in my office if you need me," she said as she began to make her way out of the office.

"Well Riku--"

"Business matters only!" she yelled as she banged the door close.

Dark sighed happily. Maybe having a woman as a partner wasn't necessarily a bad thing...

----

A/N: I'm done! I'm done! -twirls around happily- Now I just have to finish that one-shot...

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Seriously, you guys don't know how much I love it when I get reviews.

Next chapter: Crash and Burn


	3. Crash and Burn

A/N: What can I say? Life...

I noticed that in my recent stories, I haven't put any disclaimers...0.0 So, I figured, why start now? I can only say I don't own something so many ways...

/commencer/

La Fraise

Chapter 3: Crash and Burn

_-_

The music blasted from the stereo and had Dark not soundproofed his walls for...other reasons, the cops would surely be knocking at his door. As it was...

"You're toxic, I'm slipping under..."

Yes, our darling Dark was currently dancing around his (very nice) apartment while loudly singing along to the song.

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic!"

The bishounen stood in front of his mirror, putting all his diva energy into the song. As amusing as this scene is, it was unfortunately interrupted by a shrill ring.

"Damn telephone..."

Dark quickly shut off the music (wouldn't want _that_ blaring over the phone...) and went to answer the call.

"Dark Mousy, at your service."

"How well I know..." Dark smirked as he practically heard Daisuke rolling his eyes over the line.

"Need something?"

"No, not really. Just wanted to check up on you."

As Dark reached to put on his tie, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Daisuke sighed. Not particularly fond of long-winded explanations, he plunged on, "Dark, you know Riku is no ordinary woman. You can't just turn the charm on and expect to woo her into bed. She's not going to fall for that."

"Come on, Daisuke. I don't care if she's the butchest woman in the world, when you wine-and-dine them, it never fails."

"Dark, I don't think you understand--"

"All women are the same, Daisuke. Don't _you_ understand?"

When it came to the subject of women, Dark was set in his ways. If only...but still, many years later, it haunted the dark-haired man. No matter what, he would always be haunted by it. So, at least for tonight, Daisuke didn't push it.

"Fine, fine. Just remember, we need her for the project. Don't scare her away, okay?"

"You got it, boss man."

Dark placed the phone back in its cradle. He looked up and saw his reflection staring back at him, hair devilishly tossed, clothes perfectly in place, and deep, swirling eyes shining in the dim room.

_-_

Ding-dong!

Riku nervously stood outside the door, smoothing down non-existent wrinkles in her dress as the chime reverberated inside.

Come on, girl! Pull yourself together. It's only dinner with an idiotic playboy who just happens to be a bit handsome--

Before Riku could chastise herself for the comment, said handsome man pulled open the door and casually leaned against the frame. Smirk firmly in place of course.

"Oh, Dark. Um, hello."

The young woman's cheeks heated a bit as she felt his gaze sweep appreciatively over her form.

"My, you do dress up well, don't you Riku?"

The embarrassment in her cheeks changed to anger in a snap. "_This?_ You call _this_ dressing up? HA! I laugh in your face," Riku snidely told him as she stomped her way into the apartment. Dark merely looked bemused as he closed the door and followed her inside. She stood in the living room, arms crossed, and foot impatiently tapping against the hardwood floor.

"Waiting for something?"

Oooh, how Riku hated that all-knowing smirk of his!

"Well, so-called excellent cook, I'm just waiting for you to amaze me with this smashing dinner you have prepared for me."

Damn it, now it's growing bigger!

"Right this way, milady," Dark proclaimed as he led her to a table set for two, a pair of candles warmly glowing and completing the arrangement.

As much as Riku hated to admit it, it was beautiful, romantic, and...damnably thoughtful.

"Now, if mademoiselle would kindly wait as I go to retrieve her dinner." As Dark received only a glare to the explanation, he shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Riku was left to stare at the table before realizing how stupid she must look and quickly sitting down, attempting to relax. _Like I'll ever be able to manage that in _this_ jerk's house._ She sighed and, instead of dwelling on the problem, she tried a solution. Her grandmother had taught her a relaxation technique before she passed away, and, sitting at the table, Riku used it to her full advantage. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on each muscle group in her body, going from her head downward. She focused on slowly relaxing one bunch, then moving on to another until her whole body felt like mush in her chair. Seemingly content with this, Riku opened her eyes and noticed a painting hanging on the wall opposite. Curious, she leaned closer.

The painter had used dark colors, crashing around on the canvas in such incomprehensible strokes that it seemed almost impossible to tell whether or not there was an actual shape in the painting. However, as Riku narrowed her eyes, she slowly began to see the figure of someone sitting down, head in hands. So intent was she on the painting that she didn't notice Dark come back in. And she certainly didn't notice how he stopped in his swaggering tracks and gaped at her.

Leaning in, bathed in the candlelight's glow, Riku seemed ethereal; a goddess shifting with the shadows. It was one of the few times in his life that Dark could actually feel his breath being taken away. He stood, awestruck and lost, for a few moments before collecting himself and softly clearing his throat.

Despite his effort, the noise startled Riku so much that she bumped into the table, knocking a candlestick over. In his attempt to rescue his poor table for going up in flames, Dark managed to drop the tray of food he was carrying, sending plates crashing and food splattering all over the place.

That moment was the beginning of the end.

_-_

Risa was currently in her bathtub, enjoying a nice, relaxing bath, when her cell rang. Being the socialite she was, Risa swiftly swiped the phone from the nearby chair and snapped it open.

"Hello, Risa here."

"I HATE DARK MOUSY!"

/fin/

A/N: Oh, now I bet you're just dying to know what happened on the rest of the date? Eh, well, I am too.

Next chapter: Pick Up the Pieces


	4. Pick Up the Pieces

A/N: I'm attempting to get a chapter in before/during exams...let's see when the breakdown happens...

Quick comments to two reviewers:

MistressMoonDemon: Please, I don't even want to hear that I'm better (my ego might inflate more than it should). Seriously, I want chapter two :puppy dog eyes: You know you can't resist the puppy dog eyes.

Aurora Slytherin: You support Ichigo/Ryou? NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE IS ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE! Whew. Sorry, had to get that off my chest.

Disclaimer: If you want to believe it, sucks to be you...

/commencer/

La Fraise

Chapter 4: Pick Up the Pieces

_-_

Risa held the phone away from her ear and attempted to unclog her hearing. Deciding that she would just have to live with stuffy ears, she quickly averted her attention to getting the scoop from her sister.

"So, the date...it didn't go well, I suppose?"

On the other end of the line, Riku's head seemed about to explode. "NO, SISTER DEAREST, IT DID NOT GO WELL!"

Risa sighed. "You know, there are better ways at getting your point across. Like, not yelling?"

Riku took the hint and inhaled deeply in order to calm the fever from her blood. Why was it that Dark had this effect on her? She was the cool one. The commanding twin that always had her wits about her. She never lost her temper (of course, there was that one time when someone stole her bear, and then that other time when someone had eaten her jelly sandwich...). Okay, so she _mostly_ never lost her temper. Yet this idiotic jerk managed to bring out the worst in her!

"Riku?"

The older twin was pulled from her thoughts by Risa's voice, "Sorry, I was just reminiscing about how downhill my life has gone since I met him. And it's only been a day! Imagine what would happen to me in two!"

"I can only imagine," Risa said soothingly while, unbeknownst to her sister, rolling her eyes.

"I have to quit."

"No!" Startled by Riku's words, Risa came very near to dropping her precious cell phone into the water.

"What do you mean, no? It's my life, you know!"

"Well, yes, but--" Risa blew a puff of air out as she collected her thoughts, "It's just that Daisuke was so looking forward to having you work there, and then there's this big project coming up, and--"

"Yea, yea, I get the point," Riku grumbled. She may not like working with Dark, but if it made Daisuke happy...

"Good." Happy that Riku was not thinking about leaving (although she probably still was), Risa settled back into her bathtub, a mischievous glean in her eyes. "So...are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you'll tell everyone you know."

"Riku! I'm your sister, I wouldn't do any such thing!" Risa exclaimed innocently. Too innocently.

"Uh..."

"Fine. If you can't trust your very own sister, then I guess I'll just go cry my eyes out now..."

"Not going to work."

"Damn it!"

_-_

After her enlightening conversation with Risa, Riku felt a small weight lift off her chest. Not enough to make the weight seem any lighter, but...it was significant enough.

Nothing about what had happened should have bothered her. And, in all honesty, her emotions weren't riled up just because of the travesty that had been her date with Dark. It was...something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't the food and drink that now stained her favorite dress (how was she ever going to get it clean again?). Nor was it all the charming, playboy moves Dark had tried to pull on her (though that could be part of the problem...). It had been...the emotional undercurrent. Underneath all the jibes and sarcastic remarks that had been thrown around, there was something almost desperate. As if both of them were reaching out to something that might be real, but they were too afraid of the emptiness that might come with it...

But, that was just silly! Dark was all surface: what you see is what you get. He wore his heart on his sleeve. All those little cliches, that was Dark. Although, she would have to ask him about that painting (when she felt like talking to him again).

Happy that she had relieved her problem, Riku settled back into her cozy couch, melting into the dark cushions like a marshmallow before a flame. Daisuke had sent over a fax, info on the big proposition he was explaining tomorrow. She wanted to make sure her first project wouldn't be her last...

_-_

It was going to be one of those long, dreary days. Dark had already decided, no use trying to change the fact. Not only would he have to see that stubborn, wily, _stupid _woman again, he now would have to actually _work_. Didn't Daisuke know him? He wasn't here to work! He was here to rake in lots of money while other people worked for him! However, this big project for this big client had come in, and Daisuke and Satoshi had called in the whole company to make sure everything went smooth sailing. Truth be told, he _was_ going to receive a nice big bundle of cash for this, but it hardly made up for the working bit.

Still, there was one ray of sunshine to this day. He, Dark, had arrived early, while that woman, Riku, was yet to be seen. No surprise there, though. After all, he was the better worker. No doubt about that.

"Dark-san?" Dark looked up from his gloomy musings to see a startled-looking Risa.

"Yes, what it is?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting? It's going to start in approximately," Risa quickly checked her watch, "three minutes! You better hurry!" she finished with a cheery smile.

"SHIT!"

_-_

"Hey Satoshi," Daisuke sidled up to his love, "Have you seen--"

"I'm here! Don't start the meeting without me!" A breathless-looking purple-haired bishie burst into the room. Heaving, he leaned on his knees for support while the grand total of four people in the room stared at him.

Riku snickered. "Loser. The meeting doesn't start for 30 minutes. Can't you get anything right?"

Dark snapped his head up, shocked. He ultimately plopped himself onto the floor, unable to support himself.

"Uh, Dark? Are you all right?" Worried red eyes hovered over the fallen one.

"Fine, Daisuke. Just...peachy...no worries, at all...all good..."

"I believe he's in a comatose state. I propose we leave him be until we see a heavenly light and a chorus of angels," Satoshi calmly uttered from his seat. Daisuke looked at him in wonder.

"You really think he's going to heaven?"

"Daisuke! I thought you were my friend!" Dark popped up, a pretty pout forming on his lips.

"Of course I am! You're going to heaven; I was just, uh, teasing! Haha!"

"I show you Daisuke, worst liar in the world," Riku muttered.

Dark chose to ignore her, instead slouching over to his seat, far away from the cynical woman. Other members of the company began to filter in, rescuing the four from any awkward silences and uncomfortable questions, and then, the meeting commenced. As much as Dark loved his best friend, he immediately tuned out the words of Daisuke and Satoshi. Well, he truly was listening, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. After all, he already knew everything on what they were talking about, so why waste precious brain cells on listening?

On the opposite end, Riku was attentively listening to her boss. She wanted to be on the ball for this, and since her partner was Dark, who was currently off in la-la land, she would have to be the leader of the two. The savvy woman cracked a smirk. Oh, the fun of ordering around Dark. How delightful that prospect seemed to her.

Now, unbeknownst to the two, Risa was happily humming at her desk, a pad of paper in front of her, which would eventually lead to the inevitable destruction of their sardonic lives.

/fin/

A/N: Yes, I know, bad chapter. However, I needed something transitional, and this is how it turned out. Not quite sure when the next update is coming. I've only planned the story until here, so give me awhile to chart out the rest of the plotline and actually write the next chapter.

Oh, yeah, before I forget, I recently sent in an application to TAFL for a Riku/Dark fanfiction fanlisting. How many people would be interested in sending in stories for the site?

Ta!


	5. Long Way From Home

A/N: I LIIIIIIIVE! Well, everyone can rejoice that the rest of the story _is_ planned out...approximately thirteen chapters, plus an epilogue (but a short one). I'm quite excited to write the rest, especially since I've got other ideas that are just itching to be written...ah, anyway, enjoy the long overdue chapter!

Disclaimer: _-_points to Krad_-_ The homicidal maniac said it.

/commencer/

La Fraise

Chapter 5: Long Way From Home

-

"Exhilarating meeting, wasn't it Dark?"

The handsome man shifted slightly in his seat under Satoshi's amused, icy stare. Damn it, nothing ever got past that guy! Obviously not expecting an answer, Satoshi waved his arm in the direction of two surly-looking men wearing pressed business suits. Dark instantly recognized the pair; they were the clients currently involved with the project, but more than that, they were the greediest, most devious men in the business world today. It was a known fact that you did not tangle with those sharks without being firmly planted in your own self-worth.

"Yes? What about them?"

Satoshi's tone of voice was deceptively mild, "Daisuke and I are meeting them one-on-one in just a second to discuss the plans for the new building. I would...appreciate having your presence there."

Even someone as clueless as Dark could be would have caught the arctic fire that boiled beneath Satoshi's carefully blank eyes. The message was clear: Daisuke was charming and clever, but for this, Satoshi would need Dark's ruthlessness and cunning.

"I've also asked Miss Harada to join us," Satoshi continued on, as if no pause had been registered.

Dark felt his fingernails scrape lightly against the wood and gently cleared his throat. "Any particular reason why?"

"I felt it would be appropriate to have your partner there as well." The sudden smirk that formed on his face was oh-so-taunting.

"Partner my ass. She's a one-woman show."

"You aren't talking about me, are you?"

Dark leaped out of his chair at the sound of the close, female voice, landing in a heap on the floor. Luckily, everyone else had already filed out of the room, else Dark would have never lived it down. Sighing in despair, his eyes traveled slowly up to see the delighted, smirking face of Riku. What was with these people and smirking at him?

"My, didn't take you for a scaredy-cat Dark. Perhaps you should sit the little meeting out?"

Glaring at her as he rose to his feet, Dark attempted to gather his dignity. "And deprive myself of your company? Never."

"Damn it, I was hoping you would," Riku muttered to herself, privately delighting in the glare being thrown at her. At least when he was angry, she could handle him.

"Uh, guys? Let's not keep the client waiting, right?" Daisuke nervously poked his head into the room, wondering what was taking the trio so long. Being around the two men alone for five minutes was already starting to scrape at his sensibilities. He'd be damned if he let the others escape this torture.

-

The air in the room was heavy and thick, causing Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Riku to squirm just the tiniest bit. It was also the ideal place for the two men sitting across the table to carry out their mission: hook, line, sinker. However, as it were, this particular company, H&N Inc., was too strong to take down at the moment. So for now, they would partner and let the deal finish. Until next time...

It all sounded too much like some twisted psycho movie for Riku's liking (she hated horror movies) and adding to her discomfort was how one of the men, Mr. Doyle, was every now-and-again glancing at her. She imagined meat feeling the same way she did right now, you know, if meat could feel. In an effort to alleviate the knot in her stomach, she glanced over at Dark, sure that he would be bored out of his mind (considering his earlier behavior). However, much to her displeasure, she was shocked to find he was attentively listening to every word being uttered. Riku frowned. Great, now she had to really acknowledge this facet of Dark Mousy. Sure she had heard the stories; every woman was eager to account her night spent with Dark. But she had never _believed_ any of them, especially after she met him. Someone like that would actually have to have _brains_, would have to be cold and calculating, smooth and confident.

Someone like the man she saw now.

It boggled her; truly, it infuriated her that she did not know (or rather, did not believe) about _this_ side of Dark. Riku was not a woman who liked to be taken by surprise. But as this was neither the time nor the place for those kinds of thoughts, she delicately placed them into the back of her mind and tuned herself back into the meeting.

"Of course, we will buy the steel from the Harrington brothers," Satoshi said in his matter-of-fact way that left room for nay an argument.

Mr. Doyle's fish lips curled around his yellow teeth. "No, actually, I was thinking of buying it from Cole Company. We know and trust them very well."

"The Cole Company?" Daisuke's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of something, "But their prices are too high for our profit margin. It would be insane to buy from them!"

The other man, Mr. Rogers, leaned forward, raising a mild eyebrow. "Are you saying it's insane to not do business with our partners?"

"Well, when it's..."

"Miss Harada, what is your opinion on this matter?" Both parties swiftly looked at Mr. Doyle, then at Riku, who blinked at the sudden attention. She glanced at Satoshi; she and Dark had been invited only on the pretense that they wouldn't interfere. He looked uneasy, which made _her_ uneasy, but he nodded at her in consent. Unfortunately...

"Doyle, don't bring the woman into this. I highly doubt she has anything _worthy_ to contribute to this discussion."

It would have been funny, the look on Riku's face, if not for the situation. Yes, it would have been really funny. If Harpies were vicious, man-slaughtering women, Riku would have been crowned queen. To her dismay, however, the next voice heard was not hers.

"But Rogers," the pathetic man whined, "I'd planned on having a little time in my hotel room, and then we'd have her wrapped around our little finger! Think of the persuasion we could have in this company!" Rogers rolled his eyes and smacked Doyle upside the head for saying something stupid, _again_.

On the other side of the table, Riku was experiencing the feeling of having her stomach being ripped away, only to be replaced by a cold, slimy stone of utter disgust. That man had been planning...and she wouldn't have been able to fight him, no way to call him out without disgracing the company because he would have made sure she went down with him...

"Excuse me, gentlemen, for interrupting, but I would like to kindly express that if you say anything degrading or lewd to my partner ever again, I will cheerfully break every bone in your body before skinning you from head to toe using only a pocketknife."

The energy in the room swiftly shifted to one man; the one man Riku would have never picked to be defending her in a situation like this: Dark sat there, as cool and collected as ever, but within the fire of his eyes boiled true hate.

Doyle audibly gulped, but Rogers merely narrowed his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Mousy, is it? While my partner here can put his foot in his mouth sometimes, I hardly think it was worth such a...visual scolding."

"Not worth it?" His icy exterior partially melted away, Dark allowed a frown to darken his features. "When someone makes such a filthy comment in reference to one of my co-workers, I believe I have every right to be defensive in whatever manner I choose."

"Now listen punk--"

"What did you just---"

"Gentlemen!" The focus of the room now shifted to Satoshi, who was wearily rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Since the subject of our meeting seems to have...slipped away, why don't we reconvene tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Just the four of us," Daisuke quickly piped in.

"All right," Rogers managed to ground out, meeting Dark's glare with equal vehemence. Neither backed down until they were forced to when Rogers and Doyle left the room.

His nemesis gone, Dark sighed and melted into his chair, letting the tension from his body be absorbed by the soft leather. He swiveled to his left, ready to comfort his damsel-in-distress.

"Riku, I'm sor---"

But she was already gone.

-

Riku slipped into the bathroom, just in time to make it to the toilet before she was violently ill.

-

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety bottles of beer. Take one down, spin it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

Ah, strange how she had forgotten the feeling of being pleasantly drunk. It was quite a nice feeling, being pleasantly drunk. Riku wondered why she didn't do it more often. There was a reason, but shit if she could remember it. If only the room would stop its damn spinning...

"Miss, um, perhaps it's time for you to stop drinking."

"Whaddya talkin' about?" Riku angrily slammed her drink down on the bar, "Only my second one!"

There was a pause. "Seventh, actually." The barkeep sighed; he hated having to reason with drunk people. It was like teaching a rock to sing, and frankly, he'd have better luck with the rock. "Is there anyone you can call to take you home?"

"Hoooome, home on the range! Where something and something else play!"

"Do you have a cell phone, miss?"

Riku looked cheekily at the barkeep. "Yess."

"May I see it?"

"Only if you say pwease!" She giggled uncontrollably and almost tilted off her stool.

"Ple--pwease may I see your cellphone?"

"No! You're gonna steal it!"

The barkeep sighed once more. All he wanted was to lock up and go home! "Okay, you can hold it, and I'll help you find someone to call to take you home. Does that sound good to you?"

"Umm," Riku scratched her head, "okay."

Silently cheering, the barkeep went through her list of contacts until she found the number she wanted to call.

"Yep, that one."

-

"Riku!"

"What is it?" The alcohol was finally starting to get to her mentally and physically, and she was finally clear-minded enough to want to just find a bed and sleep.

"Are you all right?"

Riku looked up into the eyes of her savior. "Huh? Why are you here?"

"...You called me."

"But I don't want _you_."

"Um...not really the sentiment I was going for."

Not knowing what to make of that statement, Riku shrugged and fell into her rescuer's arms.

"She'll be fine, sir. The normal hangover, but nothing to be too concerned about it."

"Except why she wanted to get drunk in the first place," Dark muttered under his breath. He looked down in surprise when he felt Riku's arms go around his waist.

"I'm sleepy," she mumbled into his chest, cuddling into the warmth of his body.

Thank God for his honor. If some creep had found her in this state... "You're safe,' he breathed, unknowingly holding her tighter.

"Not yet," she chimed, eyes closed, body molded into his. "Keep me safe, Dark. Please?"

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't ignore the desperate plea in her voice. "I'll keep you safe. Promise."

"Okay." And as easily as that, she sagged against him in sleep.

-

Later, as Dark was tucking Riku into her bed and tenderly tucking a piece of hair out of her face, he made a promise. Right then and there, the haunted young man made a promise he would fiercely fight to keep.

I will win your heart Riku.

/fin/

A/N: Um, don't really know what to make of this chapter. It kind of became more serious than the rest of the story. -sweatdrop- I'll try to keep the humor moments aplenty, but I have a feeling this fic will be more angst than I would like...

A huge thanks to Scatter Plot! For some unexplainable reason, she was the catalyst that convinced me to finally write this chapter! On that note, go to my profile, where you will find a link to my Dark/Riku fanfiction fanlisting.Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's finally up and needs more members! Show your lurve for Dark/Riku fanfiction!

One final note: please bear with me for the next month or two. I recently bought a Gateway notebook, and internet is not yet installed on it. It will probably not be installed until August, which is also when I'll be moving to my boarding school. Just know that I love your feedback and support, not to mention patience, and I will try to update as soon as I can!

Next chapter: Eye of the Beholder


	6. Eye of the Beholder

A/N: You can shoot me now. No, really, I deserve it. Le sigh. Anyway…

_/commencer/_

La Fraise

Chapter 6: Eye of the Beholder

_-_

It was quite a shame that she only now remembered why she didn't get "pleasantly" drunk. Karma was a true bitch sometimes.

"Good morning my darling sister!"

"Risa," Riku winced at her sister's voice, which at any other time would just be plain annoying. But now…

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." Of course, she didn't seem like it in the least bit. "Would you like any more coffee?" Risa plopped herself on the edge of Riku's desk, batting her eyelashes while sickingly sweet honey dripped off her words.

"No," Riku pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to alleviate the pain in her head, "but you could lower your voice." Damn her for looking so amused.

Risa must have sensed that she had done enough damage because she placed two Advil into Riku's hand and stood to leave. "You have a message from Daisuke. For both of you," she indicated the empty desk with a tilt of her head and softly closed the door.

Thank God for twin sisters. Sighing in relief, Riku took the medicine and leaned back in her chair as she regarded the note. It was short, concise, and left no room for argument (no doubt it was written by Satoshi): in an effort to clear the two out of the building for the day (God forbid if she saw one of those two snakes again), she and Dark were being sent to scout a building out. Normally, this would be left for some apprentice to do, but…well, if she was in the thanking God mood, she might as well add in Daisuke. The only problem was…

"Hello Riku."

She was spending the whole day with _him_.

"Aren't you a lovely sight this morning?"

And only him.

Now, Riku was an unusual person (and her sister would whole-heartedly agree). While most people, after being thoroughly wasted, would forget their entire miserable night, Riku remembered.

Everything.

Every single, itty bitty detail.

"You disappeared after the meeting; Daisuke and Satoshi were worried. You didn't happen to get into any trouble?"

However, she'd be damned if she let Dark know that.

"Did you?"

He was so smooth, sliding behind his desk in his pin-striped suit with his purple locks carefully tousled, casually going about his business.

"Actually, I don't really remember," Riku primly informed him, calmly sipping her coffee. After all, two could play this game. "Well, I remember stopping at a bar, but I'm afraid the alcohol I consumed is causing a blur in my memory." Wait, did that sound too planned? For a moment, his dark eyes fixed on her face as if trying to find the deceit behind her words. Riku held her breath, but Dark seemed to have been fooled since he resumed rustling through his papers, not a care in the world.

"Ah, I see. So, you got home all right?"

She smiled into her cup, victory within her grasp. "As far as I can tell. One hell of a hangover though." Dark chuckled, and her traitorous heart seemed to soar at the sound. The alcohol must have affected her more than she realized.

"Anyway, Risa said we have mail. What does the little punk want now?"

"Um, he wants us to go check out a building." He came over to her desk, and she handed him the paper for his inspection. For the briefest of moments, their fingers brushed, and Riku quickly snatched her hand away. Dark seemed to take no notice.

"Great, a meaningless errand. How lovely." He walked back to his desk and picked up his coat, before dipping into a deep bow before her. "Shall we depart, milady?"

Riku rolled her eyes. He could be so corny sometimes. "We shall."

_-_

She felt sorry for the old, dilapidated buildings; it seemed as if their very souls had been torn away, and they were now left with a pitiless, empty shell of their former glory. It seemed so unfair. They had done nothing wrong, so why would the world punish them? Riku blinked and assessed her previous thoughts. Since when did she think that buildings were like humans? Shouldn't she be caring about the homeless people sitting along the streets? Ah, well. She had enough love for both in her heart.

"What's the address?"

Riku jumped slightly; they had been traveling a long time now in silence, and it was strange hearing his low, husky voice again. "It's 109 Wilkins."

"We're almost there."

Was she imagining things, or did she just see anger flash across his cool exterior? And how the hell did a rich boy like him know where he was? Riku refrained from speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Dark?"

The word was spoken so faintly, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

"Dark Mousy?" The voice was raspy, haunted, but it seemed to gain strength.

Riku's eyes darted over to her partner, who had also stopped. His whole body was strung as tightly as a bow, and his face was contorted in a strange fashion: pained yet not.

"Mister Mousy, have you forgot old Alice?" Riku finally turned to regard the woman and had to bite her lip to keep the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes from flowing down her cheeks. If the voice had been ragged, it was nothing compared to her physical appearance. The remaining tatters of her clothes were barely enough to cover her body, much less keep her warm, and Riku was sure she could count every bone protruding from Alice's skin. The dull eyes were sunk deep in her face, and her hair color was indistinguishable under all the grease and grime. She slowly pattered over to Dark, whose dark orbs were filled with panic.

"Little Dark," Alice cooed while reaching up a dirty hand to stroke his cheek, "you're so big and tall! But still a little boy to Alice. Always."

"Alice…" Dark choked out. She shook her head.

"Alice understands. Dark Mousy lives his life. No time to visit with such a busy, busy life." Her cornflower blue eyes stared at him for a moment longer before switching their intense focus to Riku and brightening, just a little. "Pretty lady! Alice approves little Dark." Riku smiled a bit at the compliment; this woman seemed nice, albeit a bit psycho…

The tall man managed a weak chuckle. "I know how to pick them, Alice." There was a pause before Alice moved her gaze back to Dark.

"Go on with busy, busy life. Alice is happy just to see you."

There was so much understanding emanating from her form, and Riku felt she should do _something_ for the woman, _anything_…but before she knew it, Alice had slipped back into the shadows of the buildings.

The silence drifted on, and Riku dared a small peek at Dark. He was still standing there, body still tense, concentration fixed on the area where Alice had disappeared, face expressionless. She hadn't understood what just happened, but she was becoming infuriated with this calm-looking man. Damn it, _she_ didn't feel that way, and she had just been an outsider in the whole thing. But Dark…what was _wrong_ with him?

"Strange, I thought she would have died already. That woman is more resilient than ever." The same low, dry chuckle spilled from his lips, and Riku's patience meter reached critical. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to face her fully, becoming more irritated with the mild surprise that flashed across his features.

"Strange? _Strange_? You want to know what's strange? Uh, how about the whole thing that just happened! This poor woman, out of the blue, recognizes you on the street. She's looking as if she's been through the inferno, and all you can do is stand there and wonder why she hasn't _died_ yet? What the hell is your problem Dark Mousy?"

Her face was red from yelling, and her chest was heaving up and down. However, instead of the stammering apology she wasn't really expecting anyway, Dark threw back his head and laughed. "My dear Riku, Alice is anything but a "poor woman"; she's been doing quite fine for the past forty years, and trust me, people have tried to help her, but she refuses, saying "it's where she's meant to be". And besides," the mirth in his eyes shined full force down upon her, "if you're so worried about her state of being, why didn't _you_ help her?"

Riku's jaw fell sharply open, and Dark gently pressed it back up, leaving his finger to brush softly over her lips. "You might catch flies darling." She felt her face considerably redden and decided to revert back to the question at hand instead of attempting to deal with what that caress did to her nerves.

"I…I was…momentarily put off-balance." Yes, that sounded like a good answer.

Dark raised a delicate eyebrow. "You, off-balance? Now that's a cold day in hell."

"Hey! It's not every day you meet a crazy homeless lady."

"Indeed." The amusement was laid on thick.

"So, what's the story behind you two anyway?" she asked, eager to turn the tables.

"Mmm," he murmured, leaning into her. Riku blushed even more furiously at his closeness, but with his light, musky forest scent washing over her, she found her body once again not responding to her mind's wishes. "Oh, dear, look at the time. Daisuke and Satoshi will worry if we're not back soon. We'd better get on our way." He stepped out of her personal space (much to Riku's relief). But even with his charming smile firmly in place, it was the fear lurking in his eyes that caught her attention. Huh. Was he that afraid of what she might find out? Why? It couldn't possibly be that bad. Before she could open her mouth to ask again, he had grabbed her hand in quite a boyish manner and proceeded to skip down the street with her in tow. Embarrassment and exhilaration bubbled within her chest, and Riku regretfully allowed him this victory.

Dark had won this small battle, but he was in for a long war.

_/fin/_

A/N: Everyone rejoice because I actually managed to finish this chapter. Writer's Block sucks. Don't get it.

Oh, yes, a shout-out to the darling Scatter Plot because I don't talk to her as often as I should.

Next chapter: Coffee Beans


	7. Coffee Beans

A/N: Watch as I happily dance around from the joy of finally posting this chapter. Please don't grumble too much on any mistakes because of aforementioned joy.

_/commencer/_

La Fraise

Chapter 7: Coffee Beans

_-_

"Whew! Glad that's over!" Riku sighed, wiping her brow. She didn't particularly like the grunt work of the job; after all, there was a reason she was in the office.

"Nothing like a good workout," Dark grumbled, then turned to her, "Hey, I'm hungry. There's a nice little coffee shop around here; do you want to go?"

"Well…"

There were quite a few reasons why going with him would be _bad_ idea. For instance, she might actually have to hold a conversation with him. A nice, civil conversation. And after the deal with Alice, she wasn't sure if her nerves were up to it.

GURGLE

Then again…

Dark laughed and again her heart fluttered. Damn her body for betraying her! "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Come on, it isn't far."

_-_

The bell of the door jangled a merry welcome as Riku stepped inside the dimly-lit Coffee Beans. The strong aroma of the coffee washed soothingly over her, and Riku smiled in contentment. It was like she was little girl again, running down the stairs for breakfast as her parents' laughter drifted up from the kitchen…

"My lady approves?"

Riku blushed as she realized he had caught her daydreaming. "It's, um, very nice."

"It has a certain homey atmosphere, hmm?" He grinned down at her like a cat, and Riku felt her cheeks redden even more. The air suddenly burned with headiness, and the only thing she could think of to do was jump to the counter.

"So! You've been here before, right?" She was thankful her voice only quavered a tiny bit. "What's good on the menu?"

"Well, I particularly like the double chocolate crème frappachino. Not really coffee, but it is certainly refreshing. They have the most wonderful chocolate sauce and whipped cream too. Do you like whipped cream?"

Before Riku had time to register the question, a high-pitched, entirely-too-cheery voice rang out. "Welcome to Coffee Beans! I am Katie, and I will be your server today! How may help you? Have you decided your order?"

Both Dark and Riku gaped open-mouthed at the girl bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. She was short, with dirty-blonde hair framed around her head in a pixie-cut. The wide smile fixed underneath her glasses was a tad bit scary. Riku briefly wondered if all this was some complicated plot to get her killed so Dark would have the office to himself.

"Yes, well…"

Riku smirked in spite of herself. To watch Dark fumble for words was rare, and she'd be damned if she didn't enjoy this fleeting moment of satisfaction.

"We'd like two double chocolate crème frappachinos, with everything. Is that all right?" Dark's shadowed eyes looked to hers for approval, and she felt a strange warmth in knowing he was asking for approval.

"Sounds great."

_-_

They sat near the window in uncomfortable silence. Well, for Riku it was uncomfortable, but Dark was lounging in his chair as if he hadn't a care in the world. For the millionth time, she shifted in her seat, momentarily appreciating the comfy, squishy velvet fabric.

"Do you hear that?"

Riku looked up in surprise.

"Hear what?"

"The music. I always loved the music they played. So relaxing," he drifted off and leaned his head into his hand, purple locks forming a veil in front of his face. A soft, feminine voice floated through the building, accompanied by the earthy melody of an acoustic guitar.

_He really does look like an angel._

The thought jarred Riku. Since when did her inner voice sound so tender when it came to Dark? But, she grudgingly admitted, it had a point. She couldn't see his face, but she knew the silky, flawless skin, the smooth, aristocratic nose, the way his eyes glittered when he was amused and when they became dusky to try to hide…

"Here's your order!"

The bouncy Katie was back and set down two cups on the table. Dark raised his head to grab the one closest to him.

"Can I get you anything else? The truffles are delicious, you know!"

"No, thank you. Unless you want something, Riku?"

"I'm good," she replied, reaching for her own cup. She paused as she saw Katie gazing down at her in that creepy way.

"Are you sure?"

"Um, yes, I'm pretty sure."

"If you're hungry, the sandwiches are nice."

"That's all right, really." Who the hell had hired this girl? No wonder the coffee house was deserted—she had scared away all the other customers. Unless they were dead.

"…oh, and the ham-and-cheese sandwich is my personal favorite…"

"Well, you know, um, I just ate so…" Riku fished desperately for an excuse as images of Katie carving the skin off the dead people and serving them in her ham-and-cheese sandwich did a macabre dance in her head.

"Oh, well, you know where to find me!" Katie chirped before heading back to the register, eerily reminding Riku of Risa. Damn, she would never look at her sister the same way again…

"It does no good for you to just hold the drink," Dark said, laughter laced in his voice. She shot a furtive glance at him before bringing her cup to her lips.

"I wouldn't—" was all Dark got out before he began laughing.

"What? What is it?" Riku was puzzled as she put the cup back on the table. Hearing Dark's full laugh ringing in her ears and watching him writhe in amusement was too much for her overwrought nerves.

"It's just—haha—you have—snort—whipped cream," he paused to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"What about whipped cream?" Riku demanded impatiently.

"On your nose. Wait, here, let me get it."

The comment had barely time to register in her mind when Dark reached over and slowly brushed his finger down her nose. It came away with a puffy white cloud, and he immediately slipped it into his mouth. Riku was sure her mouth would have dropped open if she could have even felt her mouth.

"Waste not," he told her simply.

"Okay," she managed to reply.

"I would tell you to be more careful, but you did look rather cute with it perched on your nose like Rudolph, except his was red, but I think you get my point."

"Right."

Dark looked at her strangely, his dark eyes looking for something. "Are you all right?"

"Splendid."

He raised his eyebrows but refrained from commenting, instead sipping from his cup.

Riku sat stupefied for a moment longer and then reached for her own drink. It took a lot of willpower, but, damn it, she had to do it. She couldn't have Dark suspecting there was anything wrong with her (although, from the way he was looking at her, it was probably already a lost cause). Not that there was anything wrong with her. Nope, she wasn't affected by Dark's touch. Not at all. It was most likely her sister's feeling. Yes, you know that twin telepathy thing…

She was somewhat cheered by this thought and determinedly pushed the little voice that was laughing at her illogical ideas away.

"Do you enjoy jazz music?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I guess I do." This was strange. Was Dark actually interested in what she liked?

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm not an expert or anything," she laughed at the very idea, "but this one CD I have by Renee Fleming is really good. It's called _Haunted Heart_."

"I know her," Dark mused, tapping a finger to his chin, gaze thoughtful. "Isn't she an opera singer though?"

"Yes, but when she was younger, she made her living by touring with a jazz band. She'd always enjoyed the music, and now that she's popular, I guess she can afford to branch out into other areas."

"Do you have it? I'd like to listen."

"Um, sure." The thought of Dark borrowing anything from her was unnerving. It suggested something personal and comfortable and…_nice_. Was she ready (or even willing?) for that? With him?

"So you like opera?"

Riku smiled. "I am a fan, yes. More so of musical theatre though."

"Really?" Riku was almost embarrassed at sharing this with him (after all, the art of theatre was not really an interesting subject for those in the business world), but encouraged by the way he sat forward, as if he really wanted to know, she continued.

"Really. I remember my parents taking Risa and me to see _My Fair Lady_ and being entranced by the sets and costumes, how the actors were like real people, and how they sang so effortlessly." She sighed and leaned back. "It was magical."

"An escape from the real world. Isn't that what they say theatre is?"

Riku shrugged. "I guess. But it can also comment on the world, like Arthur Miller's _The Crucible_. It was written about the Salem witch hunts, but most believe it's a commentary on the Red Scare. People were acting no differently; it was just a different setting."

"That makes sense. But then couldn't he also be saying that humans will never change? That no matter what finery we place ourselves in or how much technology we invent, we are no different than the bloodthirsty wolves running in the woods?"

"Um," Riku didn't know how to continue. It was strange, hearing him talk so casually, yet the words were so…unnerving. Did he really think people were so primitive? Well, to an extent, yes, but not everyone was like that. And his eyes were strange too. They were fixed on her, but she had a sense they were seeing beyond her, and they were even more shadowed than before, like when he had looked at that painting in his apartment.

She was saved from answering by the cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Aren't you done yet?"

Riku smiled, relieved to hear Daisuke's cheerful voice. "Yes, we're done."

"Then get your butts back here. We have a mountain-load of paperwork to work through."

"Sounds heavenly. We'll be there soon."

She hung up and looked back to Dark. He seemed normal and cheerful again, which made Riku wonder even more. The man went through more mood swings than a secretary on PMS.

"Don't tell me we're needed at the office?"

"All right, I won't tell you."

Dark rolled his eyes and got up. "Come along, my dear Riku, it's time to return to what Satoshi affectionately calls our work." He extended a hand, and Riku took it, grinning despite herself. All the paperwork in the world was nothing compared to seeing Dark skip along the sidewalk, a happy smile upon his lips.

A thought that greatly worried Riku, in the back of her mind.

_/fin/_

A/N: That actually turned out all right. I'm pleased. Although, Dark's character is weird to me. I keep flipping back and forth.

So, yes, I'm surprised how much the Dark/Riku fandom has grown in my absence. I receive all these emails updating me on new fics in Damage Control, and it warms my heart. I'm sorry that I don't get to read any of them, but I like knowing people still support this couple.

73 reviews? It hardly seems possible. Thank you for all your comments! You don't know how much it helps knowing people are actually enjoying what I write. I'm a review-whore. Love me.


	8. She Glimpses It

A/N: Well, howdy everyone! Another filler chapter here, BUT, because I don't want my readers to walk away too disappointed, I'd thought I'd explain my reasoning a bit. I couldn't, in good conscience, leap from chapter six to chapter nine. I needed some way to show the developing relationship between the two, no matter how slow the plot became, because otherwise the next chapters would come from out of nowhere (in my opinion). In fact, I still think I'm taking the plot way too fast, but there you have it. Plus, as important as Dark and Riku are to me, I love exploring the other relationships (you know, the whole "growing as a writer thing"?). It adds more layers, doncha think? So, perhaps think of chapters seven and eight as little one-shots to the main story.

Okay, after that little detour, I present chapter eight.

_/commencer/_

La Fraise

Chapter 8: She Glimpses It

_-_

"They're coming back right now," Daisuke told his partner. Satoshi gave him a curt nod before delving into his work once again, pen scribbling furiously across the page. Daisuke sighed. He always became tense and distant when the work unexpectedly swamped them. A smirk played upon his lips when he thought of Dark's response to that: _when is he ever_ not _tense and distant?_

It was true—Daisuke saw an entirely different side to Satoshi than anyone else, a shame really. He imagined the Satoshi-he-knew and Dark getting along quite well. Which instantly caused Daisuke to laugh.

Hearing this, Satoshi finally raised his head and pinned Daisuke with a quizzical stare. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about you and Dark," he replied, still chuckling, as he went over to sit on the edge of Satoshi's desk.

"Dark and I…what?"

"Oh, not like that," he hurriedly assured Satoshi. "More like, how well you two would get along if you guys only stopped fighting." They would probably be very good friends, actually. Both carried scars from their pasts—they most likely understood one another better than most people would…

Satoshi seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for his eyes became slightly glassy. "I bet we would." He was silent before his mouth formed a small, crooked smile. "However, I believe we each like the fighting too much to actually let it go. A tiny constant in an ever-changing world."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Satoshi's shoulder. "You poet, you."

Satoshi rose and sat beside Daisuke, letting his weight lean into the small man, a rare show of fragility that Daisuke was grateful to accept. He wrapped his arms around him, cradling him close.

"I hope he realizes he's lucky to have her."

"Who?" Daisuke murmured sleepily.

"Dark. I hope he realizes he's lucky to have Riku."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," Satoshi buried his head deeper into the embrace, "as cliché as it sounds, he needs to be saved."

"Saved? That's such a drastic word, Satoshi."

"Well, perhaps I've been hanging around Risa too much."

"She does rub off on you."

"Anyway, putting aside my word usage, my meaning is true. He needs someone who can rip his mask away from him, let him truly _feel_. Look at us. Look how far I've traveled that path. Now, it's Dark's turn. But," Satoshi finally raised his head to glare at his partner, "_without_ interference."

Daisuke sweat-dropped. "You figured it out, huh?"

"I would like to think I have some measure of intelligence."

"So, that means we shouldn't stop humoring you then?"

_-_

"I need a massage," Riku muttered. Risa glanced pityingly over at her sister.

"See, this is why I became a secretary. I can _file_ paperwork, but God help me if I actually have to _do_ it."

"Thank you for that warm encouragement."

Risa sighed. "Why don't you take a break? You've been working on that stuff for hours; you barely took time for dinner. Come on, let's go out on the balcony. The fresh air will clear your head."

Riku obligingly went with her sister. Stepping onto the balcony, the cool breeze washed over her, and she greedily inhaled it in. Sometimes, Riku grudgingly admitted, her sister could be right. Sometimes, it was almost eerie how well Risa could read her.

"How was your day out of the office?"

Riku snorted. "The usual. Assess buildings on their property value, speculate which clients would be the most interested based on surrounding businesses. Fun stuff, it is."

Risa leveled her twin with an even gaze. "And Dark?"

She attempted to maintain a calm composure. Nothing was unusual at all, nothing! "What about Dark?"

"You two came back in awfully high spirits." Risa smiled. "Was the building that interesting?"

Riku mentally cursed her sister. "Well, we might have gone out to a little café."

"Might?"

Finally, she threw her hands up. "Okay, we _did_ go to a little café. We had coffee. We talked. We were creeped out by our waitress. But it was _not_ a date. End of story." Stupid twin telepathy.

"Who said it was a date?"

"Oh, no, don't even tell me that wasn't what you were hinting at."

Risa shrugged, but her eyes danced with amusement. "Who said I was hinting at anything?"

"Stop it! Stop it right now! I know what game you're playing, and it's not cool. I've had it up to here with these knowing glances and sneaky comments." Riku pointed a finger accusingly at Risa. "I am _not_ in love with Dark Mousy, and you can't make me say it."

All amusement fled from Risa upon hearing the last statement. Riku suddenly felt unsure of herself with the change of disposition but refused to back down. With a look of fearful determination set on her face, she stared down her sister. Risa merely stared blankly back before turning her head to overlook the city, the wind playing softly with her hair. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

"In love?" It had never occurred to Risa that maybe something more than understanding friendship would be shared between the two, maybe a little attraction. This plan had only been concocted with _friendship_ in mind. But _love_? That was something else entirely. Now, looking at it, she wondered how any of them had fooled themselves.

"Right. Um, wait, no. I mean," Riku frustratingly ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not in love. With him."

A giggle escaped from Risa, sounding almost hysterical to Riku. "Oh, Riku. You've never been good at admitting the truth."

"Now, wait a minute. What are you saying?"

Risa wearily sighed. "I don't know. What _am_ I saying?"

It was all too confusing for Riku. "Can we just start from the beginning? I'm totally lost."

"I think I am too. What were we talking about again?"

The sisters shared a laugh, eager to rid the tension from the air. It was a long time coming.

"So, how would you feel if you _were_ in love with him?"

Riku glared at her sister.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Um, of course," Riku shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, if I was in love with him, then I would be happy, right?"

"Sure," Risa nodded, "that makes sense. Love is about being happy."

"Not all the time, though," Riku countered.

"Why's that?"

"It's part of it, yes, but there's more to love than that." Riku's brow furrowed in thought.

When she didn't continue, Risa prompted her. "What else then?"

She leaned her forearms against the railing, looking at the starless sapphire sky to gather her thoughts. "It's about…being able to accept the other person, right or wrong, good and bad. Not _just_ accepting them but willing to do so. Knowing there's darkness inside them but loving them anyway." She smiled a little. "I guess morals kind of take a hike when it comes to love."

"I think they do."

Quiet once more reigned, the only sounds coming from the streets below.

"Risa?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Without looking at her sister, Risa answered, "Yes."

"Are you not anymore?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think," now it was Risa's turn to gather her thoughts, "no, I _know_ I was scared. Love is a terrible, frightening thing if you're not prepared for it. Plus," a small sigh was stolen by the wind, "it was kind of one-sided."

"Really?" Riku's eyes went wide. She couldn't imagine anyone not falling for her sister's charms.

"Yep. But, hey, I'm over it. I'm still here."

"One day, will you tell me about it?"

"One day, I think I will." The twins' eyes locked, and suddenly, Riku understood probably more than she wanted to. "You should get some sleep." Riku blinked at the abrupt shift. "You're mostly done with the paperwork anyway."

"Oh, okay. What about you?"

"I think I'll stay outside for awhile. It's beautiful tonight." She turned away from Riku to gaze at the landscape. Riku began to step through doorway but turned around, looking at her sister. For the first time, she saw Risa as someone more than her too-cheery younger twin, someone who was closer to her than she had ever allowed herself to think.

Riku turned away and stepped inside the apartment.

_/fin/_

A/N: That was a fairly easy chapter to write. A bit too philosophical but easy. Don't you love those chapters that have a tendency to write themselves?

Next comes the real angst, where all your questions will be answered! Well, sort of.

Reviews are my happy pills. Make me happy!


	9. Blowup: part I

A/N: Here it is. The beginning of the three-part chapter where secrets are uncovered and feelings are smashed to bits. Here is where all your questions will be answered.

Or will they?

Mwahaha…anyway, if you're still here, bravo. It's almost done, which is both sad and a relief. But never fear! You are not done with me, not by a long-shot. I'm in the beginning stages of a few Dark/Riku stories, one of which is an epic that may or may not be penned. I have great things in mind for our favorite couple, for better or for worse.

_/commencer/_

La Fraise

Chapter 9: Blowup (part I)

_-_

Riku was amazed that she could still keep her eyes open. All the drama of the past week was taking its toll on her, and she realized she may not have been in the best of moods when several other employees scuttled away from her like she was the bubonic plague.

_Maybe I should take some time off_. It was a good thought, except for the fact that it might look a little bad that she had just started and was already begging for a vacation. But her mind was a whirlpool of all the events and conversations she had witnessed, and a bit of time to sort the jumbled mess in her head was sorely needed. She felt like sitting down in the middle of the hallway and crying, and vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to be in—

"Good morning Riku."

Riku jumped and whirled to face Satoshi. "Oh, hey Satoshi."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Huh?" She blinked stupidly for a moment. "Oh, no, I was just wrapped up in my thoughts."

"Anything you would like to talk about?" Satoshi fell in to step beside her as she continued her progress to her (and Dark's) office.

Riku glanced suspiciously at the blue-haired man. Satoshi was the last person on earth she would think would be sympathetic to her plight. Sure, _maybe_ Daisuke loved him, but that didn't mean _she_ trusted him. His icy exterior made sure of that. "Not really," she replied, hoping her voice made it clear it was case closed.

"Oh, but there is something to talk about?"

She faltered in her step. Damn it, she had really walked into that one. "Maybe," she gritted out.

"You do like to sidestep the question, don't you?" Dry amusement colored his voice, reminding her faintly of Dark.

"It's been a long week."

Satoshi finally stopped and grabbed Riku's shoulder to make sure she went no further. She was momentarily shocked—why was her boss acting like this?

"I know you don't want to talk about," he began quietly, "and more than that, you're not _ready_ to talk about it. You're too confused about all this to clearly articulate it, even, _especially_, to yourself. Am I right?"

Riku gaped at him before her mind kicked back into gear. "Um, yes?"

"Riku, I know we aren't bosom buddies, and I'm the last person to be giving advice on this subject, but you need to figure this out. All this exhaustion you're feeling will only get worse, and I hate seeing a friend of Daisuke's in such turmoil." He leaned in closer to her, and she could feel his warm breath across her face, could clearly see the brief flicker of emotion in his sapphire depths. "Please, Riku, promise me you'll try to sort everything out, with outside help if needed."

He was so earnest and sincere, Riku felt she had to agree with him, even if she didn't exactly know what the hell was going on. "I promise, Satoshi."

Her words seemed to completely relax him, and he moved away from her with a small smile on his lips. "Thank you, Riku." Apparently done with his task, he walked away from the frozen woman.

Well, _that_ certainly didn't happen every day. And it definitely did nothing to help calm the tsunami that was her thoughts.

_-_

Dark was relatively cheery as he entered his office, even going so far as whistling. Despite seeing Alice yesterday (or rather despite Riku being with him while he saw Alice), he felt a warmth and lightness in his heart he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He seated himself in his plush leather chair, ready for work, but his mind was fantasizing about how Riku would enter the office. She would probably grumble in response to his greeting, defiantly refusing to look at him. He would then make some teasing remark about yesterday, and she would most likely blush, and oh, she was entirely too cute when she blushed…

Dark suddenly snapped his head up.

_What has she done to me?_

He was _Dark fucking Mousy_. He deferred to no woman.

After that thought, he put his head in his hands and chuckled hysterically.

It was impossible to deny it. He had changed, _she_ had changed him. He didn't think of her as an object, as a thing to be conquered, like the rest of the women in his past. But then, what _did_ he think of her? It was stupid, really, he had only known her a day or two, but he couldn't ignore the fluttering in his chest that was his heart every time his mind wandered to her.

But, dear God, why this woman out of all the rest? Why any woman at all? She was so cynical, she was quick to anger, she…but when she smiled, he felt his own lips curl into one, and yesterday in the café, he had felt so at ease in her presence that it seemed as if his past had melted away, and he was left only with the future to look forward to…

His reverie was broken by someone muttering about crazed geniuses before the center of his thoughts entered the room.

Riku paused in the doorway, staring at him for a second, before a small, almost shy, smile appeared.

He really didn't want to interpret that look.

"Hey there."

"Hey there yourself. Did you get most of your work done?"

Riku sighed and maneuvered her way over to her desk, setting down her bag and coat. "Almost. There are a few sheets I need to look over, but otherwise I'm in good condition. What about you?"

"The same. Daisuke said he really doesn't need any of it until lunch, which translates into he can't handle any of it until lunch, so we have time." Riku nodded as she pulled a slim folder from her briefcase. When she opened it, Dark was forgotten and her entire attention focused on finishing her task. Dark briefly let his gaze linger on her, his mind absorbing the way she looked when she was working, tiny frown lines appearing above the bridge of her nose while the pen scratched across the paper, before resigning himself to follow her example.

_-_

Riku paused in her writing to stretch and felt a satisfying pop.

"Sounds like it hurts."

Riku grinned sheepishly over at her partner—she hadn't meant to disturb him. "Yeah, but it feels damn good."

Dark chuckled and shook his head then felt the joints in his neck scream in protest.

"Ow."

"What?"

He gingerly massaged his left shoulder. "I guess I've been hunched over too long."

"We have been working for awhile," Riku said, glancing at the clock. Sure enough, the digits 11:38 flashed at her. "It'll be time for lunch soon."

"Are you finished?"

"Yep." She waved her pen in the air, a salute to a job well done. "Are you?"

"Finally, thank God. We haven't had so much paperwork in a long while. Or, at least, paperwork that _I've_ had to do."

"Diva." Riku stuck her tongue at him and received a look of narrow eyes promising evil things. "I think it's a good thing; it means the company's growing."

"Whatever you say, Miss Optimism." He shrugged to illustrate his point but winced.

Riku's demeanor instantly softened. "Want me to help with that?"

Dark instantly looked suspicious. "What do you mean 'help'?"

"I mean, give you a massage." At his expression, she couldn't help it; she laughed. "Come on, you big baby, it won't hurt." Without waiting for his acquiescence, she stood and walked behind him. He unconsciously tensed at her nearness.

"What makes you think it won't?"

"I've given Risa plenty of massages over the years, and she's the most sensitive person I know. I'm pretty sure I can handle a man like you."

Neither one wanted to think on her choice of words.

Sighing, Riku lightly placed her hands on his shoulders. If possible, his muscles bunched even more. Now she was getting exasperated, and her mouth was open before she had a chance to think about what she was going to say. "Can't you just trust me?"

Dark heard her words ring in his ears and echo in his mind. It was such a simple question, but he had a hard time with simple questions. He surprised both of them with his answer.

"Yes, Riku. I trust you."

Riku felt the quickness in her pulse that he had inspired ever since she had first met him and gently began to knead his muscles with her hands. She worked in silence, and it wasn't long before he had submitted to her ministrations, turning into a big pile of Dark-putty.

"That feels…wonderful," he mumbled sleepily.

"Told you so," she muttered, quiet laughter in her voice. She suddenly tipped her head.

Was Dark…purring?

Yep, there it was again. Oh, dear. Riku held back a fit of hysterical giggles. She knew she had to stop, this was definitely not helping them out of whatever hole they had stumbled into, but she also knew she couldn't tear herself away. Seeing him so defenseless and relaxed was akin to having a really big panther sleeping right next to you while curled into your side. It was sinfully endearing.

Before Riku had to make up her mind, however, it was made up for her. The door opened, and the couple quickly sprang apart as Daisuke entered.

The red-head opened his mouth to say something but paused as he took in the two guilty faces.

"Did…was I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no, not at all…"

"Riku was just helping me with something…"

"I see." And apparently he really did see for a thoughtful look crossed his face. It passed, and he began his momentarily forgotten mission. "Some of us are ordering Chinese for lunch. Do you want anything?"

_-_

Riku leaned back in her chair, a happy smile on her lips. That lunch was just what she needed to perk up and tackle whatever else was left for her to work on. Dark was still with the others, heatedly discussing some matter or other with Satoshi, so she had the office to herself.

It was oddly lonely.

Surprised at this realization, Riku furrowed her brow. She would have thought without him there to bug her and put her in the most _uncomfortable_ situations, she would feel…peaceful. But without his presence, she just felt…

Now, this was exactly what she had been avoiding the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. Dissecting what she _felt_ for him.

What did she feel?

Well, he annoyed her to no end. The simplest of words coming out of his chauvinistic mouth infuriated her. He flirted with anything that had breasts and thought the world revolved around him.

But there were moments. He could have the softest look in his eyes, the most _haunted_ look. She couldn't deny the instinct to comfort him, to shelter him from whatever shadows lurked behind closed doors. And she also couldn't deny that she felt the most _alive_ when she was around him, that the passion he sparked within her burned her as a candle does right before it blinks out.

Riku shook her head. That was a little too much soul-searching for one day.

Seeking a distraction, she let her gaze wander around the walls, finally settling on a small framed print on his side of the room. The figure in the center seemed to be an angel of sorts, but it was chained down, a look of agony across the face as the eyes begged the viewer to wash the torment away.

Hadn't she seen something like it before?

"Damn Satoshi, always thinking he's right," Dark muttered as he entered the office.

Riku tore her focus from the image. "That's because he always is."

He fixed her with a glare. "Doesn't mean he has to think it."

She grinned.

"Anyway, all the paperwork has been turned in to Daisuke. We have to work out a few more figures, then he said we're free to go."

"Sounds good." She opened the folder he handed her (thankfully way smaller than the last one) and was suddenly struck by a question. "Hey, Dark?"

"Mmm?"

"You know that print you have over there? The one behind you? Do you have another one like it?"

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw him stiffen ever-so-slightly. "No."

"Are you sure?"

He cast her a wry look. "I'm pretty sure, Riku."

"But I feel like I've seen it before."

"You probably have." He shrugged, clearly wanting to be free of the topic, but Riku could not let it go.

"But where?"

"On line two, don't you think the wording's a bit funny?" There was an almost desperate note in his voice.

"Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "That painting in your dining room! _That's_ what it reminds me of. You must like angst paintings—you're not hiding any deep, dark secrets, now are you?" She meant it to be funny, but Dark wasn't laughing.

"Sure."

Riku narrowed her eyes. "What's up with you?"

He raised his head from where it was bent over his desk. His eyes were carefully blank. "What do you mean?"

"You're snippy with me all of a sudden."

"I'm just trying to concentrate, okay?" He tilted his head back down, and he was hidden from her.

If it was earlier in the relationship, Riku might have let it go. Hell, if she hadn't been thinking so damn much today, she probably would have dropped it. But something in her whispered to not let this go, that they were too far in whatever they were in to be doing this now.

She got up, walked over to his desk, sat on the edge, and folded her arms. He didn't even spare her a glance.

"You're hiding something from me."

"I'm trying to work."

"You hate working."

"The sooner this is done, the sooner I can get out of here."

"This is because of the painting I mentioned, isn't it?"

The hand around his pen tightened, and his teeth mashed together. He didn't need to do this, not now, not ever. But he also didn't want to completely disrespect Riku. "I'd prefer not to talk about it." There, case closed.

"Why not?" Then again, maybe not.

"I just don't."

"Oh, how eloquent. Come on, something's bothering you, and I'd like to know what."

He slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "It's none of your damn business!" At the shocked look in her eyes, he almost regretted his actions. Almost.

Riku instantly became defensive, sticking her chin out to challenge him. "Well, I'm going to make it my damn business."

Dark shook his head, moving away from her. "Riku, stop."

She followed him. She wasn't giving him an inch. "No."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"What I _know_," she spat at him, "is that something happened, and for some reason you're hurting because of it. I want to help, Dark."

"Stay out of it. Please." It was his one last plea.

"No."

"You nosy little bitch!" he suddenly roared, swiftly turning around to face her. Riku stumbled at the quickness and ferocity of the outburst, and she would have fallen had Dark not caught her by the arm. He shook her, his face extremely close to hers. For the first time, Riku thought it might have been a mistake to push him this far. At the feral gleam in his eyes, the thought intensified, a horrible weight filling her stomach as she realized the situation she was now in, that Dark was actually _hurting_ her.

"Dark—"

"No, no more talking from you." His grip on her arm tightened, and she winced. "When little kittens stick their paws where they don't belong, they get cut off, do you understand?"

She couldn't understand. She struggled against his hold as the dread rapidly transformed into fear, and she couldn't get past the haze that _Dark was hurting her_.

"Be a good little girl and do as you're told, and maybe you'll get a treat. Okay?"

Riku stopped struggling. Something clicked in her head—was he really talking to her? She looked at him, and his eyes had taken on a kind of hazy quality.

So she tried again. "Dark—"

"Hush!"

With a sudden burst of anger, Riku broke free. She whirled on him, and he just stood there, his swirling eyes impossible to read.

Well, this little _bitch_ had had enough.

"Listen, Dark. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but until you become sane again and are willing to talk like a _normal_ person, I'm leaving." She paused a moment to see if he would respond, but he only blinked at her. Disgusted, Riku stalked out of the office.

Dark watched her go, then looked down at his hands in confusion.

_/fin/_

A/N: Whew! That was pretty long. I feel like the argument at the end was a little weird (especially Dark's shift in character), but…well, I can't really say anything without spoiling the next chapters. So trust me when I say I have reasoning behind everything.

Read and review, my darlings. Not too long to go.


	10. Consequences: part II

A/N: Um, hello? Is anyone still around reading this? Well, I could write sorry till my fingers decomposed, but I think you get the picture. The good news is chapter eleven is done as well, but I won't post till I've had a chance to (sleep) read over it and make sure it doesn't suck _too_ badly. I hope you like the next two chapters; I've matured the tiniest bit as a writer, and this story suffered for it. While I don't think I'll ever write something with such a…dramatic happening as I had planned for this story (really, I should stick to humor), I hope I've given you something enjoyable to read. Tally ho!

_/commencer/_

La Fraise

Chapter 10: Consequences (part II)

_-_

Satoshi knew something was wrong when Dark merely leaned against the doorway, as if he didn't even have the energy to stand up properly. He slowly put down his pen. Daisuke wasn't in the office—that meant this matter had to be continued using cautionary measures.

"May I help you, Dark?"

There was no response from the figure. Satoshi sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Dark, please, sit down."

He shuffled over to the seat in front of Satoshi's desk and gently sat down, almost afraid to be caught in one place at any given time. Satoshi leaned forward slightly.

"Now, Dark, whatever's the matter with you will not go away unless I know about it. So tell me, what happened?"

Dark murmured something. Satoshi sighed once again. He really didn't have time to deal with childish antics.

"Speak louder."

At his command, Dark seemed to curl in on himself, but his next words were audible. "Riku and I had a fight."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Dark raised his head. There was a faintly annoyed look on his face. "No, that's not all."

"Then, please, enlighten me on what else has happened to cause such melodramatics."

The knuckles on his right hand went white, but he lowered his head. This surprised and worried Satoshi. Whatever had happened must have been bad, otherwise Dark would have snapped right back.

"I hurt her."

Oh. It was that bad.

He had to keep a cool head. They would not get anywhere if he yelled at him. So, seething, he said, "You hurt her."

"Yes."

"As in, she needs to go to the hospital?"

Dark's head whipped up, his expression alarmed. "No, no. No, not that bad. I—" He shrugged, ran a hand through his hair. "I gripped her arm too tightly."

"Oh." Satoshi was confused but refrained from asking questions.

"She noticed something in my office, I don't remember what, and she said it reminded her of this painting in my dining room. You know the one…"

"Yes." Of course he did. He didn't know the full story behind it, but he had his theories.

"Well, it bothers me, and she saw it, and she just kept pushing the issue, and I _told_ her she had to stop asking questions, but God damn she's stubborn, and I just sort of…lashed out at her."

"Mmhmm."

Dark waved his hands aimlessly through the air. "It was so strange, well not really because it's kind of happened before, but not to that degree, it's like someone else takes over, I mean I know what I'm doing, but I can't seem to stop myself, and things just spiral out of control, and normally Daisuke's there to keep anything bad from happening, but he wasn't, and…I think Riku hates me."

It was almost incomprehensible to digest, but Satoshi was practiced enough. "I'm sure she doesn't."

"No, you don't understand." He leaned forward in his seat. "I saw the look she gave me before she left. She was _disgusted_ with me." He settled back wearily in his chair. "I don't blame her. I guess I always knew it would come to this."

Satoshi didn't ask why he knew.

Silence enveloped the room while Dark looked out the window, contemplating something. He turned suddenly to the blue-haired man.

"I can't stay here."

That caught him off-guard. "What?"

"I can't be in the company anymore." He shook his head. "This life…is not for me." He looked up at Satoshi. "I'm sorry."

"No."

Dark blinked. "What?"

"I said no. I don't know what the hell you're going through Mousy, but neither do I care."

"Satoshi, this is _my_ decision, you have no say—"

"Resolve this Dark. I will not let you leave my company because of some lovers' spat."

Dark gaped at him, but he was firm in his decision. There was too much at stake business-wise, and he would not let Dark run away from this problem. If he had learned anything from Daisuke, it was that.

Dark closed his lips into a thin line. "Fine. At least allow me to change partners."

Satoshi hesitated. "I'll think about it. In the meantime, talk to her. I'm sure once both of you have had some reasonable time to think, you will realize this was a simple case of making a mountain out of a molehill."

Dark sent him a skeptical look. "Sure, Satoshi. Whatever you say."

"Good. Now if that's all…?"

He stood up from his chair. "Yes, that's _all_."

_-_

Riku sat fuming in her office. Whether or not she was mad at Dark or herself, she didn't know, but the whole situation was making her itchy. She had gone back a few minutes after she had stormed out of the room, only to find Dark had already left. She was determined to wait for him all night if necessary, even if it meant being forcibly dragged out onto the street by security. What she would say to him if he, no, _when_ he came back, well, that's what she was trying to figure out.

"_Hey Dark. Sorry about the little mishap. Why don't we have dinner at that cute little café you took me to yesterday? Your treat, obviously."_

"_Everything's forgiven and forgotten. But just in case, let's go drown our sorrows with terrible alcohol and make fools of ourselves at a karaoke bar."_

"_You. Me. No clothes. Now."_

Whoa, backpedal, ahoy! Now was not the time to think inappropriate thoughts, _especially _about Dark. Actually, there _never_ was a good time to think inappropriate thoughts about Dark because her mind had been doing that a lot lately, and she still wasn't ready to question whether or not she should, never mind whether or not she _wanted_…

"Hey."

Riku looked up to find Dark standing in front of her desk. _Crap_. "Uh, hey, Dark! What's up?" _No good and lower your voice for God's sake!_ "I mean, how are you?" She winced. Well, it was the best she could do.

He stared blankly at her. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"What? Oh. Right. Yeah, my arm is fine, no worries, probably not even a bruise, and anyway, I've had rougher tumbles with Daisuke, so I'm fine, you're—not so fine, um, uh, not that you're not fine, it…umm—"

"You can stop now."

"Right." But Riku was relieved to see the slightest hint of a smile on Dark's lips. She took a deep breath. "No more babbling, but one more thing. About…earlier, ah!" She held up a hand to stop his protest. "No apologies. Yes, I was a little freaked, but I'm all right, really. The thing is…we've barely known one another a week, and I shouldn't have pushed you like that when I knew it was something you didn't want to talk about. _Not_ that it excuses what you did, and if it happens again, we're having a sit down with Daisuke and working it out, not to mention you'll owe me a month's work, but. Well. I don't want this to be something that haunts us. I don't want to have to tiptoe around you. I want us to be…good friends. _Really_ good friends. The kind that call each other on a lazy Saturday and…go to the movies. Or something. Do you kind of get what I'm saying?" _Whew! That was actually semi-coherent. And true. As true as it could be in this moment anyway._

Dark stared at her, the hint of a smile frozen on his lips, then bowed his head. A few seconds passed that made Riku nervous, and she was about to say something before he beat her to it. "You're really amazing. Do you know that?"

"Um…maybe?"

"It would be quite something to get to know you." He walked over to his desk, to the window, the setting sun slowly turning the room a brilliant orange.

"If by "quite something" you mean "deliriously fun," then yes, I agree."

She was expecting some type of retort. A dry chuckle. A piercing glare from underneath that mop of hair. Instead, he turned his back to her, arms clasped neatly behind him, his silhouette framed by the final burning rays of the setting sun.

"I don't think we should be partners anymore, Riku."

Her mouth dropped open. He turned around, his expression hidden by his messy purple locks.

"I'm sorry."

There were a few moments of silence before he calmly made his way out of the office.

Long after the day had surrendered to the night, Riku still sat in her chair, the image of Dark before the window seared into her mind's eye, and one phrase pounding around in her skull.

She didn't want him to leave.

_/fin/_

A/N: So yeah. I absolutely promise, barring my internet connection fizzing out, that chapter eleven will be out tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I will finish this story!


	11. Scars: part III

A/N: Sooo…yep. Just like I promised. Don't hate me too much for Dark's past. I had it planned since the beginning, meaning I was a bit younger. Enjoy!

_/commencer/_

La Fraise

Chapter 11: Scars (part III)

-

Riku stepped out of the building she worked in, confused and disappointed. She knew she probably shouldn't walk home in her dizzy frame of mind, but the fresh air was already clearing her head a bit. She gulped in an icy blast before heading down the street. The night life was alive and shaking, so she felt reasonably safe, and the music pumping out from clubs was even starting to put a bounce in her step. The vibrancy was giving her hope, something she hadn't been able to quite reach in the darkness of her office. _Everything will turn out right._ _I don't know how or why, but everything will work out._ She didn't remember ever being such an optimist (that was more Risa's territory), but she knew if she questioned now, her card castle would crumble. So she hummed tunelessly, soaking in the artificial lights and cold air, before she came to a sudden stop.

_Damn, damn, and double damn._ She recognized the bar from a couple nights ago when Dark had helped her home…and who should now be sitting in there but Dark Mousy himself. Riku sighed. On the one hand, if she talked to him now, things might get even uglier than before. On the other, if she left him there, he might do more damage to himself than necessary. Well, if he was like any other drunk, then he wouldn't remember anything tomorrow, so she should be safe…

_Aw hell. Here goes._ Riku readied herself as she walked through the glass doors. She momentarily coughed at the smoky atmosphere but grimly made her way to the bar. Dark was slumped over his drink, his back to her, but she could imagine his doom-and-gloom expression. The barkeep recognized her and tipped his head to her, his washcloth swirling around a glass.

"You here to pick him up? Talk about a reversed situation…thanks for coming before I have to close down."

Riku blinked. "Uh, sure? No problem." She licked her lips before taking the plunge and tapping on Dark's shoulder. "Hey Dark? It's me, Riku." No response. She looked back to the bartender. He understood the need for privacy and walked away. "Dark, we need to get you home. I don't know how long you've been here, but I'm willing to bet you're pretty soused." Still nothing. "Well then, if you'll just come along…" She made to tug his body from the seat, but suddenly he gripped her arm and plopped her none-too-gently into the seat beside him. He still didn't look up, and his grip was a vice on her arm.

"Well hello there Riku. Glad you could join me."

"Dark, let go."

"Sure, sure." Surprisingly, he did as he was told. _Well that's…slightly unexpected?_ "I'm amazed you found me. Just can't keep away, can you?"

"Listen, you need to go home and rest. It's been a trying day, and I think—"

"You know, you always think "how am I going to get through this day" and somehow you do. And the day after that and the day after that…"

"Right, well, I'm just going to call a cab to get you home—"

"Do you remember your middle school years, Riku? I do. Crystal clearly." He suddenly faced her, and his eyes looked crazed, the same way they did in the office when he had been hurting her. "Do you want to know what happened to me one night?" He paused, but his intense gaze never wavered from hers.

"Dark, I really don't think this is the time or mental state…"

"Ask me, Riku."

Riku gulped. "What happened, Dark?"

"I was raped. By my teacher. She was a woman."

Riku's body went numb; her brain couldn't process anything beyond his words, _I was raped_. Her vision and hearing tunneled, blocking out the music blaring from the jukebox, the loud conversations of drunken men, the cigar smoke drifting hazily around the room. She could only sit and listen to the man in front of her.

Dark stared at her for a moment, for eternity, then turned away from her, his voice low. "She had asked me to stay after, had assured me it was something good. So I did. Everyone else had already left. After…I didn't know what to do. So I rushed home and hid under my sheets. My parents assumed I had the flu, but I refused to leave my bed to see a doctor. They were good parents, but…even if I had told them, I know now I would have flummoxed them. They believed too strongly in their white-picket world. They probably would've done more harm than good. But who knows? Maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up now. Anyway, I "miraculously" got better a few days later, and I went back to school. I was scared about seeing her again. But she acted…normally. She didn't pay any special attention to me, and I began to think I had dreamed the whole thing. Then a couple weeks later, she asked me to stay after again. And, stupid me, I did. It would always be a couple weeks later until I finally went to high school." He turned back to her, eyes blank, smile twisted. "And that's what happened. Pretty funny, huh?"

She tried to stay as neutral as possible, but she could already feel the tears welling up. "No Dark. It's not funny."

"Not even a smidgeon?"

"No." She had to stay still, had to keep his attention. "What happened to you was scary. What happened to you…should not have happened. _But it was not your fault._" She made her voice as strong as possible, hoping to reach him.

"What happened to me _happened_ okay? I've lived with it this long."

"Not well. Listen You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do anything at all. Do you understand that? She was a monster to take advantage of you."

"And I'm a monster because of it."

Riku stifled a scream, ready to pull her hair out. "Stop being so melodramatic! There is nothing wrong with you! Not then, not now. You're not…filth, you're not unclean." Drudging up memories of college psychology classes, the common mindset of a rape victim. "Daisuke knows, doesn't he? Or at least he knows something. And I know now too. And we still…love you. We still care for you. We still want to be around you."

The weird look frozen on his face was finally replaced with shock. It took him a moment to speak. "You…do?"

Riku let a small smile break out, relief washing through her. "You bet I do."

"Even after I…hurt you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Didn't you listen to a word I said this afternoon? You're kind of stuck with me for awhile, like it or not."

"I like it." His face changed to something unrecognizable. "Most definitely." Riku held her breath as he started to lean into her, his hand coming up ever so slowly. "Riku…" She barely managed to note the heavy smell of alcohol on his breath…before Dark crashed to the floor, passed out.

Well then. _That was…anticlimactic._ Riku looked around hopelessly. She definitely couldn't carry Dark all the way back to his apartment, but there weren't many people she could call that she would trust not to ask questions.

So she called the one person she could.

_-_

Riku placed the comforter over Dark's still form, and, before she realized it, she smoothed his bangs down, tenderly stroking his cheek. Strangely, she didn't even mind right now.

"He looks so innocent in his sleep."

She looked back at Daisuke. "Like a fallen angel." She blinked and straightened up at her choice of words. "That painting…"

"You mean the one in his dining room?" Daisuke smiled humorlessly at her.

"You painted it."

"In high school, after the whole," he waved his hand. "It's Dark in the painting, how I saw him. I didn't want him to see it, but he did. He insisted on keeping it, 'in remembrance, as a reminder'. I allowed him to, but I wasn't happy about it."

She turned her face away. "Why didn't he say anything? Dark's pretty strong, confident, I can't imagine him—"

"So weak and scared?"

Riku nodded.

"You forget he's not the same person. He was only in middle school. Are you the same person you were in college even?"

She laughed. "Definitely not."

"Exactly. We're taught to obey our elders as children. We look up to adults to be our caretakers. She took advantage of that. I wouldn't be surprised if she told him all boys had to go through what he was going through as some type of sexual initiation."

"Was she ever caught?"

"Eventually. Dark was in college and didn't hear about it till weeks after she was sentenced. No one ever contacted him about it, and he never mentioned it to anyone. She's still in jail, thank God, and she'll stay there probably until the day she dies."

"Good." She yawned, feeling the bones in her jaw crack.

"You should get some sleep." He approached her and placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, welcoming the comfort. "Dark won't be too happy tomorrow, so you'll need a level head."

"Okay," she murmured sleepily.

"Don't tell me I have to drag you home too."

They both chuckled lightly.

"No, I'll be fine." She looked back to Dark, still sleeping so peacefully. "I think I've grown up a bit these past few days."

"Hmm?"

Riku faced Daisuke and took a deep breath. "I've said things I didn't even know I _could_ say. Dark told me something hugely personal, and I was…strong for him. And although I'm exhausted, emotionally and physically, I still want to do more. I want to give him anything he needs. I want to be there for him."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow. "As a lover?"

A faint blush crept over Riku's cheeks. "I—well. I don't know. Maybe someday. I don't think he's ready right now for that type of relationship. I don't think _I'm_ ready. But I care for him. I want to be with him. That's all I know right now."

"That's good. That's all you need."

"Thank you Daisuke. For everything"

"You're welcome. For everything. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." As she left, she looked back at Dark one last time. "You _will_ see me tomorrow."

_/fin/_

A/N: So really there's just the conclusion left, but I doubt I'll even start thinking about it till after finals. But I'm making a deal with myself: finish this story before the new year. Let's see if I can do it, eh?


End file.
